


Eccentric Love

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Deadly Class Imagine, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Scorpio Slasher x Reader, Scorpio Slasher x You, Serial Killers, Smut, imagine, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: A day away from King’s Dominion with you husband and a ragtag group of teen misfits is just a normal outing for you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys, did you know you’re hanging with the Scorpio Slasher? And some woman? Wait, who’s the woman?”

“We’re gettin’ burritos.” Your husband states matter-of-factly, staring at the impish green-haired boy. 

“And, I’m his wife. Just here to make sure he stays in line,” You giggle lowly as you trace the wood grain patterns of the door closest to you. Bewildered, Billy stares at you before turning to ask if Saya and Marcus knew about this. So much mystery surrounds the Scorpio Slasher’s history and crimes; it makes sense none of the students know about you. It also enhances the excitement surrounding the situation. 

Taking the time to stretch your legs, you move from one door to the next, waiting on the teens to figure out the riddle they’ve been given. Your calculated gaze falls on males sharing a slightly argumentative conversation. Just as they start to throw some good insults back and forth, Saya opens one of the many doors while Billy yells at her about the lions. 

“Lions starved for months are also known as dead lions.” 

“About time! I was wondering when you’d finally figure that one out.” You state, following the girl out of the riddle-room. 

“You knew all along, didn’t you? Why didn’t you just say something earlier.” Marcus shakes his head in your direction. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” You shrug, grinning at him.

Stepping out into the fresh San Francisco air, your husband takes the time to relish in the freedom before Saya hooks his collar to the leather leash. 

“Did ya think we were just gonna let you run around?” Marcus inquires smugly. 

“Of course not. Safety first,” comes Scorpio’s humorous sing-song reply although no one aside from you is laughing.

“I’ll take it from here,” You announce. Bouncing your way towards a perplexed Billy, you swipe the leash from his hand. The three teens stare at your retreating figures in amazement and confusion. 

“This reminds me of our honeymoon,” You purr in Scorpio’s ear as the group makes its way towards a taqueria. Chuckling at you, he grabs your waist bringing you closer to him. 

“If I remember correctly, it was the other way around, my dear.”

Tugging on the leash playfully, you lean in further resting your head on his shoulder. Though many question your relationship (and your sanity), you wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. Scorpio is the only person to see you for who you really are and accept you fully. 

At the restaurant, the group sits at a tiny booth as the conversation continues. Scorpio takes a bite before offering the burrito to you which you happily accept, savoring the taste. A gentle brush of a napkin against the corner of your mouth catches you off guard. Your husband withdraws his hand and with it, the stained napkin. Smiling at his affectionate gesture, you lean over to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“You know, there’s something very freaky about the way these two interact.” Ignoring the hushed comment, you both continue sharing the meal and enjoying the time away from King’s. Sometime during the outing, the topic of conversation falls back onto Chester and his rather weird fixation on dogs. In a sudden twist, all table manners are lost and your lover’s impulsiveness gets the best of him; holding a knife to Saya’s neck, making everyone sit straighter in their seats. 

“Baby, I think you should put the knife down now. We wouldn’t want to scare the kiddos too much.” You lay your hand gently on his wrist, trying to coax him into submission. 

“Ice cream.”

“What?”

“Ice cream. I want ice cream then I promise I’ll take you where you want to go. You want ice cream don’t you, my love?” Scorpio replies before turning to ask you. 

“Hmm. Ice cream sounds lovely.” 

“See, (Y/N) and I want some ice cream so let’s go,” he says glancing between the teens who stare at him in confusion, “What you all don’t like ice cream?… Heathens.” 

Yes, your relationship with him might be super eccentric and nothing like that of a normal couple but being normal isn’t all that fun anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Chester leads your group to some gruesome yet amazing encounters.

Darkness falls as your small group continues its way through the dreary streets of San Francisco. You’re bored and your feet are starting to get sore but all this walking will pay off in the long run. Scorpio may take his time but he’s always right. 

“We’ve been walking around for hours. He’s just jerkin’ us around,” Comes Billy’s exasperated remarks. Everyone is on edge now with how long this is taking. 

“Dog people are weird,” Your husband quips back, starting an argument with Billy about killing. 

“Dog people? You know you killed teenagers in cars just because they were sexy, right?” 

“Everyone that I killed is going to paradise with me as a slave when I die. I have an actual reason, unlike people who want a dirty animal living in their home.”

“This is where we differ. I quite like animals but _my husband_ keeps saying no,” You hiss, pouting at the end for extra emphasis. 

“Darling, I told you those flea infested mongrels don’t need to be taking up your time,” His thumb rubs small circles on the back of your hand before you pull it away. 

You chose not to reply, moving away from him in a huff. Scorpio usually never says no to you but when it comes to pets, you make the sacrifice for the good of your relationship. The one time you had snuck a kitten in, it sparked an argument which resulted in both of you ignoring each other until you found a suitable home for the little creature. 

“San Francisco’s only shelter that allows anyone to abandon a dog. No questions asked. It’s like an unwanted dog orphanage,” He points out the shelter and then turns to Marcus acknowledging the similarities between him and the abandoned pooches held within the building, “And if I had to guess, this is his ultimate hunting ground. Wait here.” 

A woman’s scream drowns out the sounds of dogs barking in the kennels. Marcus and Saya take off towards the drop-off side of the building. Bouncing in place, your body is taken over with excitement. The new development means there will be action and action means someone is going to die. And that makes you all giddy.

“I’m fucking amazing,” Scorpio pridefully announces staring at the direction the scream emanated from. 

“Yes, you are baby!” Your giggles intensify, “Let’s go! Let’s go!” 

“She gets highly motivated by these things as you can see,” Scorpio informs Billy as you all move to catch up with the Marcus. Maneuvering around trash cans and cars, you’re welcomed by a stand-off between your group and some hicks holding a woman hostage. 

“Ah, you kids into some sexual mumbo jumbo.” The ring leader who obviously is this Fuck-Face person declares, noticing the contraption that holds your husband at bay. 

“No, that’d just be me,” Your sly remark mirrors the mischievous glint in your eyes. 

“Oooh, she’s bad huh? What’s your name, feller? And whose this pretty lady, hmm?“ When your husband doesn’t answer, Chester becomes annoyed, complaining that Scorpio isn’t being hospitable, "Jimmy-Jon, why don’t you show this gimp a little hillbilly how-do.”

This isn’t going to end well. Not at all for this poor man. No sooner does he step forward with a knife in hand, Scorpio turns it on him disemboweling Jimmy-Jon where he stands. 

“Oh. Uh-oh. That’s the good stuff.” Your husband revels in the euphoria the kill brings. Amusement courses through you as you witness your husband in his element. Organs and blood splatter along the pavement, creating a gruesome mosaic.

"Holy shit!” A horrified Billy helps as Marcus’s mouth drops open in disbelief.

“His work has that effect on people,” You give them a wide toothy grin. 

Analyzing the situation, Chester realizes things are not in his favor and decides to flee. While Marcus and Saya give chase, you use the end your sleeve to dab the blood off Scorpio’s face. His eyes are alight with passion. It’s the same look he gets when you have your late night discussions or are in the middle of married life bliss. It always sends a set of pleasurable shivers down your spine. 

“You’re all messy, baby. Well, we’ll just have to clean you up when we get home, won’t we?” You bury your face into his neck; his scent mixes with the raw smell of iron from his kill. Gripping the sides of your face, he pulls you in for a heated kiss. The blood on his hands stains your cheeks; making you just as tainted as him. 

“Looks like we’ll both need to get clean, my dear. I hear baths for two are quite lovely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Scorpio’s kill leaves you both looking for another adrenaline rush.

The events that unfolded in this dark alleyway have left your body overwhelmed and your mind wanting nothing more than to drown your senses in Scorpio’s presence. You have to maintain your patience and control though. One of the many streets of San Francisco is no place for you to show your husband the type of admiration he deserves right now. 

“Let’s go home, baby. A bath sounds like a great idea.”

Scorpio kisses you deeply with such force you have to hold onto his shoulders so you don’t stumble backward. Warmth rushes from you reddened cheeks down your neck. Pulling away, you can see his eyes hold a far-off gaze; something that is a common occurrence for him after a kill. He’s reliving the moment is his mind. You don’t attempt to pull him from that state. Rather, you guide him back to King’s through gently tugs of his hand. 

By the time you get to your shared room, you’re craving him more but contain yourself. Scorpio watches as you gracefully sweep around the room collecting the necessities while the bath fills. These are the times you love. The times when you can take care of him and tend to his needs. 

“My heart, you should take those clothes off,” Your recommendation is left unanswered. Not hearing the rustle of clothing, you turn to find him sitting in the same place you left him. The corner of his mouth is curled upwards and you know what that means. Humming lightly, you set to work on removing his clothing, one article at a time. The silence adds to the intensity of the situation. Grabbing your wrists, Scorpio squeezes signaling you to stop before you can remove his boxers. 

“This seems awfully unfair.” His usually monotone voice takes on a humorous note. A tug on the hem of your shirt is the indication that it will be the first to go. Removing your top, your bare chest is hit with cool air causing your nipples to harden. 

“Such a naughty girl running around with no bra on.” His eyes darken at the sight of you. 

His fingers dance along your skin from the middle of your throat, through the valley of your breasts, and finally to the top of your waistline. You let out a shaky breath when you feel him unbutton your jeans. The waistband becomes loose around your hips making it easier for you to shimmy out of them. Once he gets them off, his lips attach to your neck, nipping and biting. Pink blotches blossom across your skin. 

“If you keep that up, we won’t make it to the bath,” You moan out as he continues. Pulling away from him, you turn your attention to his collar. This is always an intimate moment. His hands caress your hips as you work on the buckle. He’s quiet, allowing you to remove it without any fuss. The collar represents all the limitations that not only King’s but also society in general, place on him. You were the first person to remove the collar since it was first placed on him. You did it even knowing what he was capable of doing to you. That lack of fear and total trust in him is one of the very reasons that your connection to each other is so deep. 

Finally free of his collar and boxers, he steps into the tub, relaxing as you stand before him in only your panties. His fingers reach out to skim along with the fabric. The water that has collected on his skin adds to the moisture already soaking your undergarment as it falls off your hips. Water sloshes against the sides of the tub as you settle on his lap and he tenses underneath you. The feeling of having you so close causes him to rut upwards against you. The movement forces a gasp to leave your lips and that earns a chuckle from your husband.

Turning the tables, you begin to grind yourself against him; your hips moving in small circular motions. A pleasurable amount is friction is created; his cock rubs against your core, stimulating your clit. He watches you intently, knowing exactly what you’re doing but you return his stare with an innocent look. Continuing to rock your hips, you dab his face with the damp washcloth wiping away the blood splatter from earlier. 

“Did you enjoy seeing me eviscerate that worm?” 

“That kill was beautiful. You know I love it when I get to see your work,” You respond, your hips picking up the pace to match your excitement. 

“Yes, it was delightful but you know what is better?” You tilt your head to the side, waiting for him to continue. “You, my dear. You are quite the exquisite specimen. Especially when you are bouncing on my cock.” His words make the tips of your ears burn. 

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint you then.” 

Reaching between your bodies, you align him with your entrance, slowly lowering yourself. The feeling causes you both to shudder. You arch into him; your chest pressing against his as he buries his face in your neck. Whatever control he once had is now lost as he thrusts upwards to match the rhythm you created. Your eyes snap shut when you feel him latch onto one of your nipples and roll the other between his fingers. The room fills with sounds of groans, splashing water, and your moans. 

His thrusts become rougher and the speed increases; both of which guide you toward the end of your building orgasm. 

“Fuck! I’m so close.” You announce, letting him know you won’t last much longer.

“You wait until I tell you that you can let go, understand?” He demands but you can’t answer. You’re too consumed by your impending bliss. 

Annoyed by your lack of response, he slows down; pumping into you agonizingly slow. 

“Do. You. Understand?” Each word is emphasized by a deep powerful thrust.

Unable to form words, you nod vehemently, making it known you’ll follow his command.

“Good girl.” His praise is accompanied by him resuming his pace. His fingers rub between your folds, finding your clit which he flicks sending shocks through your system. 

“Please,” You beg. What he’s doing to you is only sending you closer to the edge. 

“No. Not yet.” He says. His thumb continuing to press against your clit. Panting, your nails dig into his shoulder and the muscles of your legs spasm on their own. 

“Now.” With that simple word, the coil in your abdomen snaps. Your orgasm floods your senses causing you to see white. Your pussy clenches around Scorpio’s cock, pushing him to his own orgasm. His well-timed pumps cease and he wraps his arms around you. His hands thread through your hair in a simple display of affection. 

“I think we’ll need another bath now.” 

Scorpio lets out a tired gruff chuckle, “Maybe a shower and then bed. We can have more fun in the morning.” 

“Hmm. I like the sound of that.” 


End file.
